The Plan
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: It's Usagi's turn to get back the prank Rei pulled on her in 'What if' Can Usagi pull it off without messing up or will something more happen as a result? Rei/Usa fun inside!


**The Plan**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon is not mine but if it was oaft think about all the nosebleeds I'd give everyone ;)**

**A sequel to 'What if…' it's Usagi's turn to get Rei now! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Ooooh! That Rei!" I moaned loudly in my room burying my face in my soft pillows as I vented my intense rage at the sly vixen. How dare she interrupt my transformation and think she can get away with it?! If only I could think of a way to get back at her, a way in which she would be dreadfully sorry she ever messed with the one and only Tsukino Usagi!

I pushed myself off of my bed and paced thoughtfully around my spacious room looking around my cheerful pink walls for any sign…for any hint of the perfect idea. My baby blue eyes caught the pictures of my friends and I last year at the beach resort we had stayed at for summer break. I sighed happily as memories flooded my imagination of the bright sun, warm sandy beaches the relaxing hot springs…

"Hot springs…" I muttered dreamily as I lost myself in my mind, they were so perfect…so private, so…

Inspiration hit me so hard that I nearly fell back onto my carpeted floor…nearly; frantically waving my arms around I gathered enough air to keep myself upright from my bursting excitement at my own ingenious idea. Now all I needed was the cooperation from a certain fiery mage…

Instead of grabbing my stylish phone to call up Rei I thought this was important enough to risk using the communicator to contact the hotheaded girl who was the sole focus of my thoughts…ever. I giggled helplessly as a warm blush crept across my face as I experienced my heart skip a beat as I momentarily drooled over Rei's…everything!

But no! I had a mission to fulfil I had to exact my revenge before I could indulge my easily stimulated mind on anything else, flipping open the round compact communication device and commanded it to call Rei…

Moments passed and I still waited for Rei to pick up,

"Where is she??!" I yelled down at the fuzzy screen as it still rang out trying the best it could to carry out my commands…

The window to my room suddenly opened and Sailor Mars somersaulted through it scanning the room for what I assumed were any dangers,

"What's the problem Usagi? I didn't feel any bad auras…" she spoke still standing in her fighting stance looking at my intently, I swallowed deeply maybe I wouldn't live to exact my revenge…

"Ugh Rei I just wanted to call you there's no threat…"

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars cried morphing back into Rei her amethyst eyes glaring at me dangerously,

"What have I told you about using your communicator?!"

"To only use it in emergencies," I muttered looking at her pathetically but I saw her anger deflate, as I knew she couldn't stay mad at me, after all I am the future princess.

"Ugh ok what is it since I'm here now," Rei spoke softly a small smile donning her beautiful face…huh what? I stopped myself from mentally drooling at her in her presence by stuttering idiotically,

"I…ugh …er was wondering if you'd like to come to the hot springs with…with me," I watched her stunned reaction at my proposition,

"You wanted to ask me that on the communicator?"

"Well yeah I mean any time with you is worth risking it…" My voice trailed off into a whisper as both of us instantly reddened at the awkward statement of affection that flew out of my voice carelessly. Rei opened her mouth obviously wanting to question it but she stopped herself and smiled, genuinely happy,

"So we leave in the morning then?" she asked her smile which was directed at me, was making my knees weak as I stood there melting, I desperately wanted Rei to hold me up.

I nodded dumbly afraid to use my own voice in case it broke with the strain of my burgeoning emotions for this amazing woman in front of me…time away with Rei yeah that sounded nice…WAIT! My mind screamed remember why you're doing this Baka!

"Yeah! See you in the morning Rei!" I spoke very quickly my excitement returning in full volume startling Rei with my sudden exuberance,

"Ok then Usa I'll see you bright and early and if you're not awake I'll pour cold water on you," Rei said casually flashing me her bright smile as she vaulted out through the window which she had heroically came from.

"She called me Usa…" I whispered to myself my resolve for revenge diminish slightly as I slipped under the bed covers and felt sleep claim me easily more so than usual…

* * *

Freezing cold water soaked my entire form making jolting me from my comfortable sleep with a piercing scream,

"I told you I'd pour water on you if you weren't awake Usagi," Rei's voice sniggered at me as I looked at her disbelievingly this was not how a princess was supposed to be woken up!

"REI!!" I wailed loudly, my strong intention burned deeply within me now, there was going to be no holding back today…just you wait Rei.

"Come on Usagi I want to get to the springs before they get too busy," I pouted up at the laughing and dry girl,

"Aw what's wrong meatball head?" Rei smirked at me; ooh I was so going to wipe that smirk off of her.

I leapt onto Rei my unexpected force caused Rei to tumble backwards in a mass of flailing limbs,

"How do you like being wet eh Rei?" I asked as I rubbed my wet clothes along her body, pressing my wet hair against her face, Rei wasn't moving and she wasn't saying anything, fearing the worst I lifted my head to see what had silenced the girl so effectively.

I looked down at her frozen form noting the intense blush that had risen there as I finally noticed our positions and what I was doing…I caught Rei's eyes and my own blush flushed across my face as I sprang off of Rei as though she was a spitting hot fire,

"I'm getting changed now!!" I cried hurriedly grabbing the first set of clothes I could find and rushing into the bathroom leaving Rei still lying paralysed on the floor. Eeeeeh! I can't believe I did that. I can't believe Rei didn't stop me. I can't believe I'm going to be sharing a room with her tonight! Aaaah! I mentally screamed pulling on three quarter length purple jeans and a light cotton white t-shirt with a pink rabbit on the front.

Splashing even more cold water on my face I breathed deeply and headed back to my room to face Rei, who was sorting my bed for me,

"Ah thanks Rei-chan but you didn't have to do that," I said looking at her recovered face,

"It's no problem Usa…gi," I noted Rei's hesitation upon adding the last part of my name and pleasantly enjoyed hearing the shortened version of my name coming from her silky smooth lips,

"Are you all set?"

"Hai Rei-chan," I smiled producing a pre packed night bag from my cupboard, "Are you?" I asked back soaking in Rei's appearance, she was wearing tight blue jeans a deep purple vest top with a light blue zipper to match. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, Rei wasn't trying to be provocative but she always did in anything she wore, well, to me she always does.

"Yeah Usagi shall we head over then?" she quizzed slightly worried at my dreamy state, snapping out of it instantly as soon as her cool voice caressed my ears,

"Yes let's!" I replied enthusiastically grabbing Rei's arm and running out of the house ignoring the blush that had donned both of our faces once again as we quickly headed over to the bus stop which our bus had just arrived, perfect!

The bus journey wasn't long but we enjoyed each other's company as we chatted idly before falling into a comfortable silence, content with watching the scenery change from the busy roads of the city to more rural roads with forestry dominating most of the view now, I felt my heart race as we exited the bus and walked a for a few minutes before the hot steam filled my nostrils and tickled my skin.

"Doesn't sound like there's many people around today," Rei spoke softly as a smile flashed across her face as she imagined what I guessed a day of privacy and relaxation. I giggled to myself as I remembered my plan of action and what an eventful day it might turn out to be especially with that happened earlier in my room.

Rei looked at me with a confused smile on her face silently asking what I was laughing about, but I shook my head passing it off as one of my 'moments' but I couldn't help but giggle again at the cuteness Rei radiated from the look she gave me.

I ran ahead to the main reception of the hot springs and checked in a room for Rei and myself ordering extra comfy futons just in case anything happened later on…I managed to fight down the blush the female receptionist was giving as she smiled at my sudden shyness and Rei's appearance at my side.

"Here's your room number it's just down the corridor and on your right number 2," The receptionist said still smiling at us as we thanked her and made our way to the room to dump our stuff before we hit the hot springs that were begging us to take a dip.

I opened the doors noticing they were heavier than the standard rooms, I couldn't help but flush bright red at this she didn't think we'd…we'd be doing anything…

"Wow Usagi this room is better than the ones we usually get did you pay extra or something?" Rei asked as she noticed also that the room was of a higher quality and the thick futons were enough for at least two people apiece.

"No I just asked for the usual," I lied hoping to set my plan into motion soon, "Shall we head out to the springs?"

"Yeah let's go it's been ages since I've been in one," Rei replied happily as she grabbed the fluffy towels in the corner of the room handing one to me, our hands brushed slightly and the sudden sensation sent a shock of excitement through my body and I'm sure Rei felt it too as she looked shyly at me before leading the way to the baths.

We entered a small closed off room where we stripped ourselves of our clothes, I couldn't help sneak glances at Rei's newly exposed skin, her taught back teased me as I'm sure there were a lot more delightful assets on the front of Rei although her bottom wasn't anything to be ashamed of either…

"Usagi…" Rei whispered, looking over her shoulder covering herself up with a towel, Rei's voice was low and sultry adding to the already heated atmosphere of the small room,

"Ye…yeah Rei-chan?" I stuttered back mesmerised by her body and her voice I couldn't help but hope something was going to happen…

"You look cute when you're drooling," She laughed heading out into the baths, leaving me there dumbfounded at the fact she had known I was watching and what was worse she wasn't even bothered by it! Wait. Is that a good thing? I too quickly walked out to join her in the steaming hot pools.

Rei had already settled herself in a part of the pool where it was shallow enough to sit but still remained covered, her hair was tied up so that she could sink into the water until it reached her chin I walked slowly up to her unwilling to break the serene scene in front of me. However cheeky amethyst eyes gazed back at my form,

"Usagi your staring again," She stated simply enjoying how the comment completely caught me off guard again but this time sent me diving head first into the pool sending disturbing waves throughout the water at my less than graceful entrance to the usually quiet ambience of the baths.

A melody of laughter graced my ears as I resurfaced gulping desperately at the cool air to help regulate my body to the sudden temperature increase, I stared back hypnotised by Rei's ever amazing aura of beauty, her laughter was contagious as I felt my own bubbling inside of me and joined her in laughing at my expense but I didn't mind if it made Rei happy, I was happy.

Swimming towards her I let my body sink comfortably next to hers as I closed my eyes enjoying the water's gentle currents soothe all my bodies tensions and wash away my earlier fatigue at being rudely awoken this morning…

"Hey Usagi?" Rei's soft voice made me open my eyes and look at the exotic girl relaxing besides me,

"Yeah Rei-chan," I answered slightly intrigued at Rei's soft tone of voice,

"I'm sorry about pouring water on you this morning," she muttered sheepishly her eyes cast downwards guiltily, I felt my heart tug painfully as I witness this sight, this was not fitting for someone of warrior status,

"Rei-chan," I whispered equally as softly, finding her hand in the water and holding it tightly, "How else were you supposed to wake me up?" I laughed still holding her delicate hand in mine.

She smirk her confidence returning to her as she was happy I wasn't upset with her actions, her confidence became mine as I remained connected to her…speaking of which…

"Rei I think I'm going to head out now I don't want to be all wrinkly after all," I laughed rising from the baths my towel wrapped around my body as I quickly ran back into the changing room as I heard Rei rise after me.

I grabbed Rei's clothes and pulled them onto my body and grabbed my own before sprinting back to my room hiding in the futon sniggering at myself I had actually pulled it off! All I had to do now was wait…

"USAGI!!!" Rei's more than girlish scream resonated through the rooms to my ears in my extremely obvious hiding place. The door swung open and I squeezed my eyes shut fear and adrenaline pumped furiously around my body as I realised that my life might actually be in danger here…

"Usagi come out…" Her tone was strong and full of authority making every fibre of my body bend to her will but I mustered up my stubbornness and kept hidden under the safety of the covers.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from me and I heard Rei gasp curious I looked up at her, although I'm pretty sure if I wasn't as curious to see what happened next I could've died at the sight of Rei peering down at me black tresses of silky hair cascading from her shoulders and the only thing keeping her modesty was a sodden towel which clung delightfully tightly to her perfect body…

"Usa…gi," Rei was hesitating again I stared up into those mysterious amethyst unconsciously turning onto my back so I could gaze at her more easily waiting for her to finish her sentence,

"Why…" She breathed heavily trying to control…herself? "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

I pretended not to hear her beautiful shaky voice I was too busy trying to work out what her eyes were trying to convey to me. It definitely wasn't anger it was more animalistic than that but it wasn't harmful…I think.

"Usa…" Rei whispered dropping to her knees on the futon to my side trying diligently from doing something she might regret?

"Yeah Rei?" I left the honorifics and propped myself onto my elbows so I could meet Rei have way and see what was bothering the other girl, aside I was wearing her clothes which were slightly baggy on me since Rei was built more sturdily than I was…

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" She asked again staring intently at me for my explanation but the closeness of Rei made it very difficult to spill out that I was just getting back at her…would that spoil the enchanting atmosphere that hung suffocating around us.

"I…I…wanted…t to," every syllable I stuttered drew us closer to each as though I was controlling Rei to take such a great interest in my drawn out answer,

"To wear them…" I finished dumbly but I didn't care, my breath was hitched in my throat as Rei was inches a part from me now my scared yet excited blue orbs darted from her deep pools of passion down to her what I could only imagine were soft smooth lips…

"Why Usa?" Rei whispered, her nose was now sliding slowly against my own, tingling sensations shot through my body, as as it was so close, we were so close I just wanted to lean in and capture Rei.

"I…I…," started again but I didn't know what was I trying to say my thoughts had shut down at the intimacy we were sharing but at the same time weren't. It was now or never. Now or never. Now or never.

I pushed myself forward the last inch sealing our lips together in a very small chaste kiss full of nerves, I pulled back blushing furiously and turned my head to gaze at the opposite wall what did I just do? I waited for Rei's frightened response for her to move away in disgust and shun me for the rest of my life…

"Usa," Her whisper caused me to face my fears and turn back to face her, petal soft lips captured mine once again and I accidentally let a small moan slip out into Rei's mouth as she gently pushed me onto my back, to continue the kiss in a more comfortable position.

Kissing Rei…I was kissing Rei! The thought swirled around my empty head as it alit a roaring fire deep inside me, an ever-lasting passion that only Rei could awaken within me. I felt the need for air and I whimpered as Rei pulled back slightly to permit us some respite from our curious activities. I gazed into her smiling eyes, I was yearning for her to touch me again but this time I wanted her everywhere.

Rei leaned down past my face to my ear and whispered,

"Seeing you in _my_ clothes makes me want to eat you Usa," She admitted hotly, electricity jolted through my newly excited form, if this was it was like for Makoto when she transformed I was serious jealous…

"Aah!" I gasped suddenly as Rei's teeth brushed against my ear lope, nibbling at it teasingly arousing this new pulsating sensation between my legs that I desperately wanted Rei to touch and make it all better.

I pushed Rei away from my ear and rolled on top of her blushing madly at my bold move as I stared done at her smirking form, her luscious black hair splayed around her like the angel she was…well until she spoke anyway,

"Can't wait Usa?"

"Shut up," I commanded easily losing myself once again in her lips, this time I could feel her hunger as Rei's hands buried themselves in my blonde tresses pulling me even closer I moaned again and Rei took advantage of my open mouth as she slipped her tongue into my mouth exploring new territory. I completely melted into Rei's touch and allowed her to turn us onto our side while her tongue danced exuberantly along my own causing other parts of my body to react to the wonderful feeling in my mouth. I let my hand skim over Rei's towelled form until it reached her bottom where I squeezed it tightly badly needed something to hold onto. Rei smirked into our passionate kiss as I felt her lift my leg over her hip exposing my throbbing centre to her through jeans. I bucked uncontrollably my core was burning pleasurably but also painfully as it was receiving the attention I so desperately needed.

Rei rolled on top of my now sensing my true state of mind and left my mouth to remove her clothes from my body, I lay there panting breathlessly if I was like this now what was I going to be like later? I felt my torso being exposed and heard Rei gasp in only what I could imagine was disgust at my purest form, I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for her cold words,

"Usa you're perfect," Rei uttered kissing me softly on the lips evaporating all ill thoughts from my mind as my hands travelled up the front of Rei's towel and eased it off blindly, using my sense of touch to paint the gorgeous body that was mine to caress. My hands massaged the skin around her neck down her back to the back of her spine, where I felt Rei purr into my mouth sending pleasurable vibrations into my already over loading body. My hands travelled over to her stomach where I felt the firm outline of her six-pack and finally settled themselves around Rei's beautifully soft breasts,

"Usa," Rei groaned as I squeezed them experimentally, her nipples hardened at my touch begging me to pay them equal amount of attention. I broke away from Rei's sensual kiss to slide beneath her to latch my warm mouth around one of her erect nipples while my other hand teased the other, Rei soft mewls were music to me ears as she clutched me to her body as I continued to please. I could feel her heat radiating almost as painfully as mines but unlike me Rei acted upon her instincts, pushing me down again Rei smoothly removed my last piece of clothing on me, leaving us completely bare in each other's eyes but it only increased her beauty.

Rei parted my legs gently and the cold air immediately attacked my intense heat causing me to shiver delightfully in apprehension of what was to come. I felt Rei slid herself between my legs carefully aligning our moisture against each other,

"Reeii," I moaned, she felt amazing against me, and it felt right. Like this was what we were destined for: for each other. Rei laid herself fully on top of me now so that every inch of our bodies were touching, she kissed my softly as she rocked her hips into mine causing pleasurable friction us. Losing my hands in her thick mane and wrapping my legs around her hips I held onto her strong body as she increased her tempo, thrusting faster into me now. My hips started moving in time to Rei's as we created a smooth rhythm increasing all the time, Rei's tongue met my own in my mouth as her hips pounded into my core bringing us closer to our peak.

I broke the kiss the deep trembling of my body resulted in me jerking roughly into Rei, this was all new to me all so fast and I could help but voice my concerns,

"Rei! I…I'm…" I moaned loudly as I felt all the tension in my body release itself in one tidal wave of pleasure as I lay there gasping for air as Rei sighed wistfully above me as I felt her tremors leave her form as well, however Rei was not gasping like I was and was able to pull the sheets of the futon over us, covering our exposed bodies.

I looked at her tiredly but lovingly,

"Re…i you're so…so amazing, I love you," I admitted finally enjoying the weight lifting entirely off of my panting chest, Rei smiled down at me and claimed my lips gently,

"I've loved you since forever Usa," I beamed up at her as she drew me next to her so that my head was resting in the crevice between her neck and shoulder and my arm lay limply across her taut stomach, I sighed happily,

"I'm glad I decided to get back at you,"

"What?" Rei said startled at my sudden comment,

"Nothing! Nothing! Rei-chan!" I smiled innocently at her, kissing her neck in a soothing action but I knew Rei wasn't buying it but she laughed and snuggled into me as we felt ourselves drift off into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

Wow this turned out to be a huge one shot! I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me a review on what you think of it and if you have any suggestions for other pairings feel free to drop them in too! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
